1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking system for a vehicle and a vehicle. The present invention also relates to a method for operating a braking system of a vehicle.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a braking system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A control device for a braking system of a vehicle and a method for operating a braking system of a vehicle are described in published German patent application document DE 10 2011 075 968 A1. The particular braking system includes two brake circuits, each having two wheel brake cylinders. The wheels on the front axle are assigned to the two wheel brake cylinders of the first brake circuit, while the wheels on the rear axle are assigned to the two wheel brake cylinders of the second brake circuit. The second brake circuit should be disconnectable from a master brake cylinder of the braking system by closing a separating valve in such a way that a brake fluid displacement from the master brake cylinder into the wheel brake cylinders of the second brake circuit is suppressible. Furthermore, brake fluid should be pumpable with the aid of a pump of the second brake circuit from a brake fluid reservoir of the braking system into the wheel brake cylinders (which are disconnected from the master brake cylinder) of the second brake circuit.